


Hokage's Secret

by LimburgerGal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Naruto doesn't give a fuck, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasuke is ruthless, Shikamaru needs a break, Smut, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimburgerGal/pseuds/LimburgerGal
Summary: Shikamaru had plans to share with the Hokage. He's unaware of what surprises laid in store for him...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Hokage's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (smutty) Naruto fic. It might be rough around the edges, but this is a good first start. Heed to the tags. If any activities in the fic disturb you, you're welcome to click the back button.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy!

Sasuke laid back in the Hokage's chair, sighing in bliss as he was getting the most fantastic blowjob in his life. He'd never thought that the day would come when he would bring Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, to his knees, especially not in such a debauched state. They were both naked, their clothes lay scattered across the room.

"Looks like you’re ready to give people a show, _Hokage-sama_ ," Sasuke said between pants as Naruto continued to suck his dick, looking up at Sasuke with hunger in his eyes. Naruto loved it when he called him that. It sent tingles down his spine.

Naruto began deep throating Sasuke vigorously, streams of saliva dripping out of his mouth as he choked on Sasuke's dick. Sasuke threw his head back, letting out a loud groan while pulling on Naruto’s hair.

"Ah, fuck. Naruto…"

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's dick with a wet plop and began to play with his balls, the sensation sending Sasuke into overdrive. Naruto looked up at the Uchiha in all his splendor. To see his rival turned lover unraveling before him…

"I want to sit on top of you," Naruto whispered huskily.

Sasuke’s dick twitched with excitement at Naruto’s request. He’s usually the one used to getting fucked hard by Naruto, but this is different.

"It'll be fun letting whoever comes in to watch the Hokage get fucked by an Uchiha. Don’t you think, Sasuke?” Naruto questioned, a foxy grin adorning his face.

Sasuke had no time to think when Naruto stood up, his cock now in sight of Sasuke’s face. Naruto ran his head through Sasuke's hair, bringing him closer to his dripping erection.

“Whaddya say, hm? Sasuke? Let the village know that Uchiha Sasuke owns the Hokage. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”, Naruto said, rubbing his hand through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk at Naruto’s sudden submissiveness. It’s unlike him to relinquish his control, especially when it comes to Sasuke. No one would dare challenge their strongest bonds, lest they suffer Naruto's wrath.

Sasuke leaned towards Naruto's stiff cock, brushing his face around the tip, pre cum lightly coating his pale skin. He finally took his dick into his mouth, sucking on the tip before swallowing Naruto whole.

"Oh, yes Sasuke. Like that. Don't...stop..mmm."

Naruto started fucking his mouth as Sasuke continued to suck him off, gargling as drool seeped from his mouth. He began massage Naruto's thighs, adoring how muscular he was. Then his hand reached up to cup the roundness of his ass, which granted him a loud moan from Naruto.

"Fuck, I want to cum in your mouth so bad. Your mouth feels so good," Naruto whined.

The pleasure Sasuke gave Naruto had his dick throbbing and leaking all over. He wanted to fuck Naruto. Needed to. Now.

He released Naruto's dick despite his protests.

"Let's go to the couch", Sasuke commanded.

Naruto did as he was told, wondering what Sasuke had in mind...

_Early that Afternoon…._

Shikamaru headed towards the Hokage office late afternoon. He had some documents regarding changes in Konoha's infrastructure that required the Hokage's prompt attention. Although he was just as qualified to make these decisions on his own, he valued the Hokage's input regarding major changes like this.

As he walked towards the entry way to the Hokage building, Shikamaru couldn't help thinking about Naruto's peculiar interactions with Sasuke. He seemed to never go home to his wife and child, nor seek their company while not on missions. He spends much of his time with Naruto and only him, especially when Naruto had freetime when not slaving over his duties as Hokage.

Even Hinata questioned their relationship between the two. She hardly sees Naruto at home and barely makes time for his kids. Hinata came to Shikamaru one time, venting her frustrations about her wayward husband and his activities with the lone Uchiha.

"This is all so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself as he walked.

The former missing nin intimidated Shikamaru to no end, although he'll never show it, although they hardly interact beyond common courtesy. Shikamaru to this day does not understand what's so...interesting about Sasuke that Naruto grew to hold this attachment to him. He was never fond of the Uchiha, but he respected Naruto enough not to interfere in their special bond between the two of them.

Shikamaru makes way to the entrance, eager to tell Naruto the good news regarding the new changes.. He's unaware of what surprises await him…

Sasuke has Naruto on all fours on the sofa. He fingered him, loving the lewd noises Naruto made. He wished he had his other arm to stroke himself, easing the pressure. He could just cum by watching Naruto like this. He slowed his advances, marveling at Naruto’s body. He looked over Naruto's back, adoring his tanned flesh. Sasuke rubbed himself against Naruto's ass, amazed by how surprisingly soft and pliant it was. He couldn't wait to sheath himself inside Naruto, filling him.

He felt Naruto tighten around him each time he massaged his prostate.

"Ahh, fuck Sasuke. I can't stand you teasing me like this." Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto opened eyes when he noticed Sasuke suddenly withdrawing his fingers.

"Turn around," Naruto heard Sasuke say.

Naruto turned around, his eyes wandered until it locked onto Sasuke's body. Sasuke sat back against the sofa, his legs spread open, his hand lightly stroking his dick. Black orbs locked onto Naruto's bright ones.

"Are you going to stare like an idiot or are you going to get on top of me?" Sasuke playfully questioned.

"Heh, bastard. I'm just adoring how beautiful you look. I’ve never seen someone as gorgeous as you, Sasuke. I’m just imagining how good it’s gonna feel with your cum inside me.”

Sasuke couldn’t help the redness forming on his cheeks. Naruto always knew how to make Sasuke vulnerable, even when he’s the one in control.

Naruto stood and walked towards Sasuke; he sat himself on Sasuke’s hips. Naruto caressed Sasuke’s cheeks, then his lips before leaning in to give him a wet kiss. Sasuke fell prey to Naruto as his tongue gained entrance. They tongue battled each other, spit swapping, moaning against each other as they continued to consume each other.

They broke the kiss, Naruto ready to have Sasuke inside him. He seated himself until his ass connected with Sasuke’s dick.

“Are you ready, Sasuke?” Naruto asked

“Hm”, Sasuke nodded.

Naruto used his right hand to guide Sasuke’s dick into his entrance. Sasuke began rubbing Naruto’s thigh as he slowly sheathed himself inside him. Naruto winced at first, the initial pressure a bit uncomfortable. He hadn’t done this in awhile, so this was almost like new to him. He rested his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, aligning himself as he began to ride him. Sasuke observed Naruto frowning, wondering if he was hurting him.

“Does it feel good, Naruto? Do you like it?” Sasuke asked, looking for confirmation from Naruto to keep going.

Naruto started laughing.

“Of course it feels good, bastard. It feels so fucking good…” Naruto whispered in his ear.

Naruto started to rock his hips, grinding against Sasuke's hips as he started fucking him. He threw his head back, enjoying the sensation it brought to him. He's been wanting to have Sasuke inside him for the longest time. He wanted everyone to see this. To watch him fuck Sasuke in the nastiest way possible.

Sasuke started kissing Naruto's chest as he thrusts into Naruto, taken over by the warmth of Naruto's body. It felt like pure heaven.

"You're so beautiful, Naruto…"

He circled his arm around Naruto’s waist as he started to move his hips upwards, matching Naruto's thrusts. Naruto started bouncing himself up and down Sasuke's cock, moaning Sasuke's name over and over. Sasuke laid his head back against the seat, eyes closed and mouth open in silent bliss.

"Mmm...yes, Naruto. Don't stop. Don't s-stop." Sasuke gasped.

Naruto lost himself in ecstacy as he kept bouncing on top of Sasuke. He began jacking himself off with each thrust, his orgasm drawing near.

Both men faintly heard knocking in the far corner, but they couldn't care less. The thrill of being watched excited them. Sasuke lifted his head to see who came in as the door opened. Sasuke let out a soft chuckle at who stood before them.

"Naruto, it looks like we have company," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled mischievously, feeling her familiar presence…

Hinata was met with such horror she's ever experienced in her life. She planned to meet Naruto in his office to discuss plans for their anniversary. Hinata brought it to his attention one day, but it seemed he was too tired from his duties to really pay her much mind. He never looked happy when he was around her. She was excited to tell Naruto about their (or her) plans, until she's met with this.

Seeing her husband, the love of her life, defiled this way, by the Uchiha no less. She stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

"...Naruto…" she muttered

"Turn around, Naruto. I want her to see you like this." Sasuke coaxed, entertained by it all.

Naruto followed suit, lifting himself off Sasuke's dick. He turned to face Hinata, a look of shock plastered on her face. He held her gaze as he lowered himself back on Sasuke’s dick, taking him inside. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto’s waist, thrusting deep into his lover. He kissed Naruto's neck, suckling and biting his flesh, earning a moan from Naruto. Naruto moved his head, his blue eyes met with Hinata's once more.

"It's nice to see you, Hinata. I hope you don't mind us fucking in front of you. Your mere presence is gonna make me cum with joy. I know you'd love to watch me cum, hmm? Hinata-chan?" Naruto said between pants, his dick getting harder, dripping with precum.

Hinata slowly stepped back towards the doorway unable to utter a word.

Sasuke grew excited of the sight of it all. He laid back into the couch, enjoying every minute of this. He pulled Naruto's back to his chest,

"Naruto...I'm gonna to make you cum and I want Hinata to watch this." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and leaned into Sasuke. He pumped his dick as Sasuke rolled his hips into Naruto's ass. Naruto panted as his dick got harder, precum dribbling down his hand as he kept pumping himself, an all too familiar feeling coming from his balls to his abdomen.

"Ahh, I'm gonna cum, Sasuke. Oh, yes, oh...fuck!"

Naruto groaned as he came, so much cum shot on his chest and hand. Sasuke followed soon after, filling Naruto with his seed. Naruto saw Sasuke's legs tensed, his feet curling from the intense pleasure he felt.

Both men came to Earth from their natural high. As Naruto got up from Sasuke's lap, he noticed Hinata was no longer there…

Shikamaru made it to the hallway before he suddenly encountered Hinata walking the opposite direction. He noticed that her head was down, her shoulders slumped. He greeted her nonetheless.

"Good afternoon, Hinata. Did you discuss what your plans are with Naru-"

Hinata continued to walk past him, ignoring Shikamaru altogether.

_That's strange_ , Shikamaru thought. Hinata is never like this. He almost stopped Hinata to inquire what was wrong, but decided it wasn't his business. Maybe she and Naruto had another argument, not like that was anything new.

He arrived at the Hokage's door when Shikamaru noticed it open. He walked in, expecting Naruto at his desk working when he's met with a jarring scene.

Sasuke laid on the floor with Naruto on top of him, kissing him, both still naked with Sasuke’s arm wrapped around his back as he fucked Naruto over and over.

"Naruto! What the hell is this?!"

They both stopped when they realized Shikamaru entered the office. Naruto raised his body to look at Shikamaru, excited to see him this time. Sasuke rubbed his hand along Naruto's thigh as he spoke, gazing up at Naruto’s body.

"Would you like to stay for awhile, Shikamaru? I do have quite a few documents that need signing on my desk." Naruto said with an evil glint.

Shikamaru thought this was some kind of genjutsu. He couldn't believe what he's seeing right now. He has never seen Naruto this...unashamed of his actions. He's the Hokage for Kami's sake! It's no wonder Hinata stormed off the way she did. And the damn Uchiha is enjoying this!

Sasuke couldn’t help but motion his hand to Naruto's dick, jacking him off which made Naruto gasp mid sentence. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and resumed grinding into Sasuke's hips, overwhelmed by the sensation he was feeling.

"Ahh, fuck Sasuke don't surprise me like that. You know how I get when you do this to me." Naruto yelled.

"I want Shikamaru to see this. I want him to see how much control I have over you. I want him to see your face when you cum all over me."

Sasuke's thrusts were more erratic this time, nailing Naruto’s prostate each time, making Naruto scream off the top of his lungs. Naruto lowered himself to gain more leverage, his ass bouncing on top of Sasuke’s dick. Naruto went for Sasuke's neck, suckling and kissing his pale flesh before biting him, marking him.

"Naru..I-I'm..ahh, FUCK!"

Sasuke came as he kept moving his hips, filling Naruto’s hole with his cum. Naruto groaned as his climax washed over him, his fluids coating both their chests. He collapsed over Sasuke, catching his breath, enjoying the afterglow. He even forgot that Shikamaru caught them in the act. He sat himself up, with Sasuke still inside him when he noticed that Shikamaru too had left from their love-making session.

“I guess we scared Shikamaru off, too. I was half-expecting him to join us.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle at Naruto. He’d never imagine the day that his one and only be unashamed of his sexual escapades. Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss before standing up from the floor. He helped Sasuke up, all the semen and body fluids dripping from their bodies onto the floor. Sasuke proceeded to head to the bathroom before Naruto encased him in his arms.

“I love you, you know that? I don’t care what the village or elders think of you and I together. Absolutely nothing will stand in our way.”

“Heh, tell that to Sakura. She has a death grip on our failing marriage” Sasuke said.

“Ya know, we could surprise her. I long for the day she catches me in her bed doing naughty things to you. That would be fun” Naruto suggested.

“You just enjoy being a homewrecker, don’t you?”

“Our lives were already wrecked before this. I just know that if being a homewrecker means I get to have you, then so be it.”

Naruto’s confession had Sasuke feel warm inside. He knew that Naruto won’t leave him, and that brought a strange comfort to him. Sasuke melted into Naruto’s embrace, loving him as he should. They released each other, holding hands as they walked to the bathroom together.

_Moments later…_

Sakura was on her way to visit Naruto. She had some baked goods that she wanted to share with Naruto for his hard work as the Hokage. She hasn’t seen Sasuke for quite a while now. She understood he had to be away on his missions, but it wouldn’t kill him to visit his wife every once in a while! The only times he’s around the village is mainly with Naruto. She understood how much Naruto means to Sasuke. After all, Naruto fought hell and back to bring Sasuke back to the village. But she feels that her marriage is left by the wayside majority of the time for Naruto’s sake. Sakura doesn’t resent Naruto for it but...

Sakura saw Shikamaru from afar. She started to greet him when she noticed that he looked...distressed.

“Shikamaru! How’s it going? Is Naruto still-”

“I hope you’re ready to find out the truth about your so-called ‘husband’ and what he’s been up to, lately.”

“Uhh..what do you mean?” Sakura inquired nervously. What’s Shikamaru talking about?

“Tch, you and Hinata are so blind, it’s almost hilarious.”

Shikamaru continued walking, lighting a cigarette in the process. _What has gotten into him,_ Sakura pondered. She’s never seen Shikamaru talk about Sasuke in this manner. Did something happen between the two? Nevertheless, she made way towards the Hokage tower to meet Naruto.

When she arrived, Sakura was ready to greet Naruto in his office until she saw Naruto sitting on top of Sasuke behind the desk, apparently signing documents. And it didn’t help that both men were naked. Sakura thought this was some sort of dream because she couldn’t believe this was happening.

Sasuke held Naruto by the waist, placing small kisses on Naruto’s back, loving the way Naruto’s skin felt. He noticed that Sakura stood at the door, looking wide-eyed as ever. He gave her a blank stare, his usual Uchiha demeanor.”

“Surprised, Sakura?” Sasuke said, amused.

Suddenly, the Hokage Tower was no more.


End file.
